


You are my downfall (Which is funny because I am already short)

by AndreWilliamAdelard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrating Seson 2's release, Fluff, Hinata confesses, Humor-kind of, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is awesome and then he isn't, M/M, Romance, cute Kageyama, weird tangling in the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreWilliamAdelard/pseuds/AndreWilliamAdelard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata is too short to reach a cereal box but Kageyama helps and then he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my downfall (Which is funny because I am already short)

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!’s season 2 is coming out to today (Or maybe it already came out? lol) Still, have some KageHina

Hinata strained his legs, standing almost on his tiptoes as he tried to reach the box over the shelf. He could’ve jumped of course but then he might’ve ended up hitting his head or tripping over his feet when he landed.  
Besides, he would rather save himself than have those horrible blisters that would appear later.  
He huffed, annoyed and once again tried in vain to reach a little higher but with his meager height he only managed so much.  
Just when he was about to give up a hand reached over the box and with a quick tug pulled it out, making his heart leap into his throat.  
“Aaaah!” He screamed backing away immediately.  
However, he didn’t calculate that the hand probably belonged to a person and not a ghost.  
He also didn’t calculate that the hand belonged to a certain black haired person who had had him swooning all over for the past three months already.  
His scream went down with him as he tumbled down, feet tangling with Kageyama’s and tripping backwards.  
He would’ve probably hit his head had Kageyama’s chest not been there instead.  
They stood on the floor like that for a moment. Kageyama on the floor his chest pressed to the back of Hinata’s head with him between his legs.  
Of course reality wasn’t that sweet and soon everything kicked in Hinata’s head.  
He began flailing, tumbling over himself to get away from those cerulean eyes that watched him annoyed. He was probably cursing at him, calling him stupid like he so often did, but to Hinata the words were muffled as though Kageyama was speaking underwater and there was a barrier through which he couldn’t listen.  
“Could you please-” A pained gasp left Kageyama. “get off me?”  
“I am sorry-” Hinata said trying to get up.  
He managed to turn around but upon getting on his feet his elbow jabbed Kageyama’s stomach and it seemed that he had had enough.  
Kageyama’s nostril’s flared and he gripped Hinata’s wrists holding them up in the air, both neatly arranged to the sides of his face, his eye twitched and he looked ready to give him a good punch that would’ve probably left him with a black eye.  
Hinata gulped.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kageyama said his gaze trained over his face, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.  
“I-I…” Hinata’s voice died as he realized how close Kageyama’s face was.  
From here he could see the slight discoloration in one of his eyes, the lines that seemed to be constantly etched in his brow making him seem as though he was frowning all the time and the medium size of his lashes that seemed to slide against the corner of his cheeks fanning them gently.  
If he leaned just a bit…  
Kageyama frowned.  
“Is there something on my face?” He asked angrily.  
“No erm…I mean…” Hinata was really struggling now.  
Since when had Kageyama’s lips looked so nice? He was having trouble thinking straight.  
“What?” Kageyama asked losing his patience now.  
Hinata closed his eyes then and without thinking he leaned forward, pressing the barest of the kisses on Kageyama’s mouth. It only lasted a second and Hinata immediately regretted it as soon as it was over.  
His brain did this clicking thing and he pulled back, eyes opening as all of a sudden realization dawned on him.  
Kageyama looked at him with his lips slightly agape, an incredulous look on his face. His grip had slackened and Hinata felt a sudden sting in his eyes.  
He looked away hastily and scrambled away, managing to get up now. He tried to turn around and leave only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around his body and press him close from behind.  
He inhaled a sharp breathe, pulse striking upwards alarmingly fast now.  
“K-Kageyama.”  
“You are an idiot.”  
“Kageyama please-”  
“I like you too.”  
Hinata closed his eyes and took a shaky breathe. He gently put Kageyama’s hands away and turned to him.  
He took a look at Kageyama and took in his dishevieled hair, his slightly bright cerulean eyes that pulsed with affection and nervousness and the slight crease of his brow like whatever Hinata did puzzled him. He gripped his arms on the sides slightly signaling Kageyama to get down, which he did.  
This guy might be an incredibly rude and idiotic king but there was something about him that had Hinata’s heart pulsing out of control all the time and maybe just maybe, Kageyama wasn’t that bad after all.  
He still had to lean on his tiptoes to reach him but their second kiss was sweeter this time. With a warm feeling settling on his stomach Hinata smiled and Kageyama only softened his eyes which was a start in his opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes it was really late into the night.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated ;)  
> You can also find this story in my tumblr: http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


End file.
